memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Q-Less
Na stanici Deep Space 9 se objeví všemocná bytost Q, která je zdá se okouzlena atraktivní mladou archeoložkou, která se vrací z výpravy v Gama kvadrantu. Děj epizody Úvod do epizody Mladý doktor Julian Bashir se snaží okouzlit bajorskou dívku velmi dramatickou historkou o svém lékařském umu, čemuž naslouchá u vedlejšího stolu sedící náčelník Miles O'Brien a velice se diví tomu, jak mu dívka toto očividně značně přikreslené povídání "baští". Doktorův příběh však náhle přeruší hlas komandéra Siska, který jeho i O'Briena povolává na přistávací rampu číslo 5. Na místě oba důstojníci zjišťují, že runabout [[USS Ganges|USS Ganges]], který před chvílí přistál, byl poškozen při průletu červí dírou a jeho posádka, včetně poručíka Dax je v něm uvězněna, neboť nemají dost energie k odblokování zámků otevíracího mechanismu. Mezitím doktor zjišťuje, že posádce runaboutu doschází kyslík, neboť jim nezbyla energie ani na podporu života. Major Kira se rozhodne propálit do dveří runaboutu díru pomocí phaseru, od čehož ji ale Sisko odrazuje, protože při síle trupu lodi by to trvalo hodiny. O'Brien později problém vyřeší, když na otevírací mechanismus dveří runaboutu připojí zdroj energie, který dveře odblokuje. Na palubě lodi jsou všichni v pořádku, ale místo dvou osob tam jsou tři. Tou třetí je archeoložka Vash, stará známá náčelníka O'Briena, který dříve sloužil na [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. Dax vysvětluje, že ji našli v Gama kvadrantu, kde byla déle než dva roky. Miles se jí ptá jak se do Gama kvadrantu dostala. Vash odpoví, že ji tam vysadil přítel. Tím přítelem je očividně bytost Q, která při odchodu posádky z runaboutu předstírá, že je důstojník flotily opravující poškozený otevírací mechanismus lodi. Scéna 1 Na ošetřovně později doktor vyšetřuje Vash a svým neobratným stylem jí sděluje, že na to, že byla dva roky mimo civilizaci je výborné kondici. Na to Vash odpoví, že Gama kvadrant rozhodně nepovažuje za necivilizovaný. Některé kultury se kterými se tam setkala jsou staré miliony let. Doktor se však dále snaží flirtovat a říká, že by se o takových starých kulturách rád dozvěděl něco bližšího. "Asi napíšu knihu," odpoví bez váhání Vash. Julian se ji však dále snaží zdržet před odchodem z ošetřovny, ale Vah to prokoukne a Doktor svůj zájem přizná. "Začínám skoro litovat, že mi je dobře," odpoví šibalsky Vash a s velkým přenosným zavazadlem odejde z ošetřovny. V komandérově pracovně zatím Dax líčí Siskovi jak byla Vash překvapena, když se dozvěděla o červí díře spojující Alfa kvadrant s kvadrantem Gama. Siska zajímalo jak se tedy na druhý konec Galaxie dostala, když ne červí dírou. Dax odpověděla, že se jí zeptala na to samé, ale Vash jí odpověděla, že je to osobní věc. Siska to však velice zajímá a nařizuje Dax, aby Vash prověřila. Mladá archeoložka mezitím diskutuje se správcem úložní místnosti na stanici. Chce si do jednoho ze zdejších trezorů uložit velmi vzácné artefakty, které získala v kvadrantu Gama. Chce se ujistit o bezepečnosti tohoto úložiště. Když ji správce nakonec přesvědčí, tak začne s inventurou všech Vashiných předmětů. Poslední a nejzajímavěší položkou ze seznamu Vashiných cenností je podivný světélkující krystalický nerost. Při odchodu Vash oznámí, že si pro všechny tyto věci přijde už zítra. Ve dveřích se však potká s komandérem Siskem. "Snad nás nechcete opustit," optá se Sisko. "Už je to tak," odpoví Vash. Při chůzi Promenádou poté Sisko Vash říká, že Daystromův institut bude jejím odletem velmi zklamán, když se nedozví o tom, co vše ve vzdáleném kvadrantu viděla a také to jak se tam dostala. Vash mu však stejně jako předtím Dax sdělí, že to je osobní věc. Velice ji překvapí, že se o ni Daystromův institut zajímá a nazve to ironií. Byla z něj toitž vyloučena, když prodávala nalezené historické artefakty. "Když mám volit mezi vědou a ziskem, vyberu si pokaždé zisk," řekne Vash a doplní, že na Zemi nebyla už skoro 12 let. Sisko jí však dále přesvědčuje, aby před institut předstoupila a nabídne jí i dopravu na Zemi. Vash váhá: "Doprava by se mi hodila!" Na runaboutu mezitím probíhají opravy. O'Brien však nemůže přijít na žádnou závadu, která by způsobila tak masivní ztrátu energie plavidla: "Jakoby se něco, napojilo na systémy lodi a úplně vyčerpalo všechnu energii." Při odchodu se pak Sisko ptá O'Briena na Vash, neboť si všiml, že se znají. O'Brien odpoví, že se znají z USS Enterpise-D, protože Vash byla blízkou přítelkyní kapitána Picarda. Ten se s ní seznámil před lety na Rise. Sisko řekne, že taková žena přece není kapitánův typ, Miles odpoví, že kapitán má rád vyzívavost. V tom se však v celé sekci stanice utlumí osvětlení a záhy zase naplno rozzáří. "Co se stalo?" Ptá se později Sisko v operačním středisku (OPS) stanice. Dax mu odpoví že se jednalo o náhlý úbytek energie, který zasáhl celou stanici. Něco pobného se podle Dax stalo také na USS Ganges. Scéna 2 Miles poté doprovází Vash do její kajuty, ale varuje ji před cardassijskými matracemi. Archeoložka se ptá na kapitána Picarda. O'Brien odpoví že se má dobře. "Až se vrátím, musím ho navštívit", odpoví Vash. Když Miles odejde, objeví se ve Vashině kajutě Q, který si stěžuje že Vash stále myslí na Picarda, toho věčného ochránce dobra. Ona odpoví, že ho měla poslechnout, když ji před ním varoval. Q se ji omlouvá, že ji opustil, ale ona mu odpoví, že to ona opustila jeho. "To jsou pouhé detaily", odpoví Q, "důležité přece je, že jsme zase spolu!" Vash jej však už ve svém životě nechce, ale Q ji neustále přesvědčuje kam všude spolu mohou zavítat, jaká vzdálená místa mohou navštívit a ranec s věcmi, který Vash před chvílí vybalila se jí zase objeví na rameni. "Nemám zájem!" Odsekne opět Vash a začně zase vybalovat. Když se jí však její ranec znovu obejeví plný na rameni, hodí jej po Q a odejde. "Když jsme se seznámili, slíbil jsem ti, že tě vezmu na místa, které nikdy nikdo neviděl", řekne Q. "A vzal jsi", odpoví Vash, "a bylo to nádherné ... díky, ale teď ... SBOHEM!" Q však nepřestává dotírat a snaží se Vash navnadit neprozkoumaným Delta kvadrantem a dokonce jinými galaxiemi, ale Vash zůstává neoblomná: "Chci žít jako dřív - bez tebe!" Poté do kajuty přijde Quark, ale Q ho nechá zmizet. "Okamžitě ho vrať zpátky!", křikne Vash. Q souhlasí, sám zmizí a znovu se objeví Quark. Ten jí řekne, že se dozvěděl, že má zajímavé věci, které by mohly vynést slušný zisk a za uričtá procenta z tohoto zisku by mohl ve svém baru zorganizovat dražbu. Vash se to zdá zajímavé. Quark začne smlouvat - půl na půl, ale Vash ví jak na něj - tím klíčem je oo-mox. Quark nakonec stáhne svůj požadavek na 22%. Po Quarkově odchodu do kajuty vejde doktor Bashir, aby pozval Vash na večeři. Vash souhlasí, že se sejdou za 20 minut. "Tohle lidské namlouvání mi přijde dost nechutné", řekne Q, který se po doktorově odchodu znovu objevil. Vash se ho snaží znovu vyhodit a řekne mu, že se o sebe umí postarat sama. "Uvidíme!", řekne Q a zmizí. Bashir poté čeká na Vash v restauraci na Promenádě. "Jen šálek čaje prosím", řekne Julian příchozímu bajorskému číšníkovi, kterým je však ve skutečnosti Q. Q se snaží Bashira přesvědčit, aby s Vash nevečeřel, protože je nebezpečná. Když Julian odmítne, tak v něm Q vyvolá pocit, že je strašně moc unavený a musí si jít zdřímnout. Po doktorově odchodu však Q zahlédne Miles a jde to ihned oznámit Siskovi. Sisko hned ví s kým má tu čest, protože byl o něm a o jeho návštěvách na Enterprise informován. Dax se ptá co tady může chtít a O'Brien odpoví, že by klíčem mohla být Vash, protože se s ní Q zná. V tom však na stanici zase poklesne energie, O'Brien přijde z teorií, že za to musí být odpovědný Q. Vash mezítm sedí v Quarkově herně společně s Qurkem a ukazuje mu krystalický nerost, který považuje za nejlepší kousek své sbírky. Quark však lstí řekne, že na tom není nic zvlástního a že jeho obchodní partneři mají jiný vkus. Řekne, že by to odkoupil sám ze 7 prutů latinia. Vash se mu však vysměje a řekne, že pod 200 prutů nepůjde. Jejich smlouvání však přeruší komandér Sisko a ptá se Vash co ví o bytosti Q. Q se však objeví a řekne Siskovi, že mu odpoví sám. Scéna 3 "Zmizte z této stanice!", řekne podrážděně Sisko a obviní Q z výpadků energie na stanici. Q se však brání, že s tím nemá nic společného, ale že je zvyklý na to, že se na něj svádí všechny problémy. "Odejdi Q, nikdo tě tu nechce!", řekne Vash, ale Q jí řekne, že on je všemocná bytost, zatímco ona je jen ubohý člověk a on rozhodne, kdy jejich přátelství skončí. "Co kdybychom raději pokračovali v soukromí", řekne Sisko. "Výborný nápad!", odvětí Q, načež všechni lidé ze stanice zmizí neznámo kam. Sisko jej chytí pod krk a chce po něm aby všechny vrátil zpět, načež Q opět zakouzlí a vytvoří zápasnický ring, ve kterém se chce komandérovi postavit v souboji muž proti muži. Sisko Q však snadno porazí. Šokovaný Q leží na zemi: "Uhodil jste mě, Picard mě nikdy neuhodil." "Já nejsem Picard", odvětí komandér Sisko. Později na stanici přichází účastníci Quarkovy dražby. Poté dojde k dalšímu výpadku energie. Z OPS je odčerpávaán vzduch, ale O'Brien včas zasáhne. Po celé stanici se objevují škody. Dax řekne Siskovi, že si bude muset znovu promluvit s Q, ale komandér odvětí, že si nemyslí, že za tyto poruchy může Q. Do Odovy kanceláře přijde Quark a Odo mu prozradí, že se doslechl o jeho plánované aukci. Quark je ohromený, že to Odo ví a obviní jej že musel poslouchat jeho rozhovor s Vash. Odo se jen usměje: "Kdy už si konečně uvědomíš, že předemnou nikdy nic neutajíš?" Quark argumentuje že na aukci není nic nezákoného. Odo odvětí, že nechápe jeho potřebu hromadit kolem sebe bohatství, když stejně jednou umře a nebude z toho nic mít. Quark však se však Oda ptá jestli není nic po čem by toužil. Ten však jen mávne rukou a odpoví, že jeho práce je vše co má a to mu bohatě stačí. Vash míří na dražbu, když se opět setkává s Q, který se jí opět snaží přesvědčit o své nepostradatelnosti. Vash opět odpoví, že se o sebe dokáže postarat sama. Q ji však připomíná jak ji při jedné výpravě štípl cizí druh hmyzu a názorně jí předvede, jak by to vypadalo, kdyby tam tehdy nebyl. Vash se pomalu mění v osobu zasaženou neznámým virem - vypadají jí vlasy, na těle se jí objeví hrozivé vyrážky. "Rozmysli si to!", řekne Q a zmizí, Vash se poté vrátí její předchozí podoba. Scéna 4 :"Staniční deník, hvězdné datum 46531.2, energie ze stanice stále uniká a mění se na gravitony. V tomhle tempu se naše systémy vyčerpají do čtyřiceti hodin." Dax v operačním středisku navrhuje zaplnit stanici nízkou koncentrací tritiového plynu, aby jim prozradil kudy energie ze stanice uniká. Sisko souhlasí, ale doplňuje, že jestli do osmi hodin nenajdou zdroj úniku, bude muset stanici evakuovat. V tom se však v OPS objěví Q s poznámkou, že Jean-Luc by na řešení tohoto problému už dávno přišel. Miles jej vyzývá aby jim místo těch vtípků raději pomohl a představí se jako bývalý člen posádky Enterprise. Q poté upozorní Siska aby hlídal a podezříval spíše Vash než jeho. U Quarka se mezitím vše připravuje na dražbu a do podniku přicházejí první účastníci, mezi nimi je také Kolos, který Quarka varuje před jeho možným pokusem prodat mu nějaký padělek. Quark však namítá, že všechny věci z aukce mají úředně potvrzený původ od archeoložky Federace Vash. Po odchodu obchodníka navrhuje Quakr Vash stálé obchodní partnerství, ale Vash odmítá, s tím, že to po čem teď touží je spokojený život na Zemi. V tom se však stanice začne otřásat. Dax v OPS hlásí, že pole gravitonů se opět zvýšilo. Stanice je vytlačována ze své obvyklé pozice. Sisko okamžitě nařídí zapnout trysky, ale je to marné. O'Brien navrhne, trysky odpojit, protože stanice nemá energii nazbyt a jejich účinek je stejně mizivý. Sisko souhlasí. Kira hlásí, že stanice je dále vychylována a míří přímo do červí díry. Scéna 5 U Quarka mezitím začíná dražba. První položkou je starobylá soška. Vash se ujme slova a začíná vyprávět o starobylé civilizaci, která sošku vytvořila, ale Quark ji přeruší stím, že tady není Daystromův institut. Vystřídá ji u pultíku a řekne jen: "Přátelé, je vzácná, je nádherná a je to originál z kvadrantu Gama! Za správnou cenu může být vaše! Začínáme na deseti prutech do zlata raženého latinia!" Poté se dražba rozběhne a účastníci začnou přihazovat. Stanice se mezitím plněna plynem. Dax a O'Brien se snaží zjistit jakým směrem je přitahován. Mezitím Kira hlásí, že stanice do deseti minut vstoupí do červí díry, kde se rozpadne na milion kousků. U Quarka pokračuje dražba další položkou, kterou je velice vzácná dýka. Začíná se na čtyřiceti prutech. Účastníci postupně přihazují, ale jejich počínání přeruší Q, který všechny upozorní na fakt, že se stanice řítí do záhuby. Quark ale všechny ujišťuje, že je vše pod kontrolou a nabízí hostům občerstvení. Vash jde za Q a říká mu, že teprve teď si uvědomuje, jak je nebezpečný, protože by byl schopen jen přihlížet jak všichni na stanici umírají. Q však namítá, že stanice má tyto problémy bez jeho přičinění a Vash vždycky rád zachrání, ale jen v případě, že s ním odejde. Vash ale odvětí, že zkusí štěstí s ostatními. "Já tady počkám a budu se dívat", odpoví Q. Meztím se v OPS snaží problém vyřešit. Kira navrhne zvýšit koncentraci plynu, ale Miles oponuje, že by to způsobilo otravu posádky. Jadzia navrhne zvýšit energii, aby bylo více patrné kde je plyn pohlcován. Sisko souhlasí. U Quarka se zatím dále smlouvá a prodává. Na řadu přichází světelný krystal. O předmět je velký zájem. Mezitím Dax objevuje místo kam plyn mizí, je to v prostoru Promenády. Do zkázy stanice zbývají dvě minuty. Do dražby u Quarka se zapojí také Q. Kira, Sisko a Dax mezitím pomocí trikordérů pátrají po Promenádě, kam plyn mizí. Q zatím přihazuje na milion prutů latinia, což všechny přítomné včetně Quarka ohromí. Poté do herny přichází Kira, Dax a Sisko a zjistí přesně ve chvíli, kdy Quark odklepne nabídku, kterou učinil Q, že problémy způsobuje právě dražený světélkující krystal. Předmět je ihned transportován ze stanice do volného vesmíru, kde se promění v neznámou plasmatickou formu života a vletí do červí díry. :"Staniční deník, hvězdné datum 46532.3, hladina gravitonů na stanici se postupně vrátila do normálu a vrátili jsme se zpět na původní pozici." Quark se snaží Vash přesvědčit, aby se nevracela zpět na Zemi do nudného Daystromova institutu, ale Vash je neoblomná. Po Quarkovi se však zase objevuje Q a nabízí jí milion prutů latinia, jak slíbil při dražbě. Vash mu však odpoví ať si je nechá, ale ať jí vrátí její život. Q souhlasí, ale stěžuje si, že bez ní to už nebude ono a že mu bude chybět. Vash odvětí, že jí bude svým způsobem taky chybět. "Mohl bych se za tebou někdy podívat?", optá se naposledy Q. "Pane bože, jen to ne!", odvětí Vash. Q poté zmizí, ale Vash si "odchytne" Quarka, že si jeho nabídku přece jen rozmyslela. Quark s ní šťastně odchází z baru. Ve dveřích se minou s doktorem Bashirem, který zdá se všechno prospal. Herecké obsazení Stálí herci * Avery Brooks jako komandér Sisko * Rene Auberjonois jako Odo * Siddig El Fadil jako doktor Bashir * Terry Farrell jako poručík Dax * Cirroc Lofton jako Jake Sisko * Colm Meaney jako náčelník O'Brien * Armin Shimerman jako Quark * Nana Visitor jako major Kira Hostující herci *Jennifer Hetrick jako Vash *John de Lancie jako Q České znění * Daniel Dítě jako komandér Sisko * Maxmilián Hornyš jako Odo * Ladislav Běhůnek jako doktor Bashir * Drahomíra Kočová jako poručík Dax * Pavel Vacek jako Jake Sisko * Zdeněk Dvořák jako náčelník O'Brien * Zdeněk Bureš jako Quark * Aranka Lapešová jako major Kira * Sylva Talpová jako Vash * Přemysl Přichystal jako Q Zajímavosti * Hannah Louise Shearer počítal v originálnímu návrhu k této epizodě s postavou Vash, ale ne s postavou Q. Byl to scénárista Robert Hewitt Wolfe kdo přišel s nápadem přivést do této epizody také Q. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Toto je jediná epizoda v rámci seriálu DS9, ve které se objevuje John de Lancie (Q). Je to také poslední epizoda v rámci Star Treku, ve které se setkáváme s Vash. * Podle Deep Space Nine Companion byla scéna, ve které Sisko uděří Q přidána do scénáře záměrně, aby byla více patrná odlišnost povah komandéra Siska a kapitána Picarda. * Scénárista Robert Hewitt Wolfe si touto epizodou odbyl svůj scénáristický debut v seriálu Deep Space Nine. * Cirroc Lofton (Jake Sisko) se v této epizodě neobjevil. * Český dabing této epizody je jasným příkladem jeho velmi špatné kvality a odpovědí, proč je českými fanoušky Star Treku tak často zatracován a zesměšňován. Vash je zde v českém znění oslovována jako "Vashová", i když z kontextu je zcela jasné, že Vash je spíše křestní jméno, než příjmení. Pobodných "útletů" se čeští překladatelé tohoto seriálu dopustili v mnoha dalších případech. Kategorie:DS9 epizody de:"Q" – Unerwünscht en:Q-Less (episode) es:Q-Less fr:Q-Less (épisode) nl:Q-Less pl:Q-Less sr:Без Кјуа (епизода)